clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jeserator
__TOC__ -- Shurow (Talk) 19:48, October 28, 2012 ''Untitled'' welcome to club penguin wiki Jeserator. their are other good wikis like club penguin story wiki, club penguin fanon wiki and much much more! An out-of-nowhere gift Hey! I made this, and I hope you can use it! :) Jersarator drawn custom.png|Your custom! Hope you like it! '--Ocean6100 (talk) 21:04, February 1, 2013 (UTC)' :) No problem! Glad you like it. :) RE: EDITING MACHINE Thanks that means a lot! --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 22:48, February 21, 2013 (UTC) St. Patrick's Day Gift Happy St. Patrick's Day Jeserator! Enjoy the Gift! Mariocart25's St. Patty's Day gift.png --Mariocart25 (talk) 23:45, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter :D -- Dps04talk 16:27, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Congrats Hi Jeserator, Congrats for getting 800 edits! Spider-Man! The Best SuperHero of all times! You rock! Jeserator... i thought you were cool until you said that you HTTR(HAIL TO THE REDSKINS)... and now i think you are AWESOME!!! HTTR, -Eaglesrule8 What was coach thinking? Why wasnt RG3 taken out of that game!!! SOOOO CLOSE TO THE SUPERBOWL!!! :( Oh well, maybe next time! and at least we still have won more superbowls than the Cowboys! -Eaglesrule8 RE:Player Card ID Hi Jeserator, To find some player's ID, follow the instructions on talk:Gold2232#RE:Current_Player_Card|diff=next&oldid=951455}} this discussion. Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:09, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Happy Memorial Day From Mariocart25 Rather you celebrate it or not, HERE! , , (UTC) Summer Card! Have a great summer! ~ From user:Autoeditior Summer Postcard Hi Jeserator, HAPPY SUMMER! Rather you have Spring, Fall, or Winter, You get it! Here! Mariocart25 01:22, June 15, 2013 (UTC) RE: Quick Question Hi Jeserator! I wouldn't really consider postcards rare, even if they are from 2009 or before. -- S h u r o w 02:45, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Happy 4th I don't know if you celebrate or not, but, Happy 4th!! July4thcard.png --PixieLil ♥ Baby your a firework! (talk) 15:45, July 3, 2013 (UTC) What do you think Hi Jes, Vic has suggested earlier this week to give you rollback rights as you've been very active recently. I asked Sdgsgfs for his opinion and he agreed. Would you like to take the job? ;) Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:18, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Wow You joined CP two days before me :O ––/// [[User:Super Miron|'Super']] \\\–\\\ [[User talk:Super Miron|'Miron']] ///–– 18:48, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Rollback and Chatmod Hi Jes, Congratulations! ;) And enjoy the rest of your vacation! Penguin-Pal (talk) 21:07, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :Congratulations Jese, I know you'll be an AWESOME rollback! :-- If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 21:26, July 23, 2013 (UTC) WB! :D Hope you enjoyed your whatever you were doing! Welcome back, my friend! -- If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 03:37, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Before you do what I'm thinking you'll do Hi: I saw you left a message to Detodounpoco. I assume that you will now license his new files. However, since I have to patrol them, let me do it. Thanks: -- If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 01:38, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Buggy667 Who is buggy? -- [[User:Kittenpuppy|'Look at it in case you forgot!']] RE:Igloo Picture Hi Jess, I just downloaded CP fies (igloo, location and furnitures), used this and this SWF decomiplers to extract the full image from the files (rather than just seeing its bottom part), and then using this program to convert them to PNG images (you need to use contant extraction zoom - i used ×2 the dimensions of the SWF object). Then all you need to do is to copy the images and paste them over each other to make an igloo. It may take you an hour or so but it allows making igloos from items that you don't have. Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:06, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Mario Talk to the Charizard Blogs Polls Mall! 20:13, August 21, 2013 (UTC) ummmmm y was I banned I didn't do anything?. im sad nnow because I was banned and all I want to do is talk y [[Category:Signatures| }}]] (talk) 20:57, August 27, 2013 (UTC) RE:Licensing Reminder Sorry D:. I always get lazy to do that. I'll try to remember next time D: CPPSToria (talk) 21:43, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Re:Tallest Mountain I don't have the link, I asked my cousin to print it for me :/ but I promise it's an actual tweet! I'll send you as soon as I can -Know Every About Cp New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald staff 17:55, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Answer Yes I would, Thanks :D, and also I don't know how to delete my pages Buddyjosh10 (talk) 23:43, September 24, 2013 (UTC) New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald staff 21:26, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Re: Page Deletion Done. Thanks for letting me know. :) -- 01:42, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Hi Jes, Thanks for reverting the edits by Detodounpoco on my userpage. :) JWPengie is ready for the Party! ' 19:20, October 11, 2013 (UTC) 'Mariocart25 00:21, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey You know about my problem getting on the chat? Well I guess I will see you in 5 hours or 3 days Jnk9 (talk) 20:07, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Cookie Clicker Jnk9 (talk) 01:13, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Penguin All-Stars It's time the teams are formed and are ready for the first challenge on Saturday. User:Casablancker Penguin-All Stars Hello, contestant! You are an official participant in Casablancers Penguin-All star competition! The first challenge starts tomorrow! Read this blog for information on the conpetition: More information here Your host, 123kitten2 16:10, October 19, 2013 (UTC) New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald staff 02:49, October 21, 2013 (UTC) New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald staff 01:10, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Penguin All Stars hey Jese tomorrows is the 2 challenge for more information go here Oh my god the legendary Golden Puffle is here 23:25, November 10, 2013 (UTC) RE:User page deletion Hi Jes, Thanks for finding out about this, and nice work moving the content over Omegasonic2000's userspace. The former pages are now deleted. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:46, November 16, 2013 (UTC) RE: User pages I'm deeply sorry, but I don't know how to create subpages and I don't find how to do it on the Wikia Help. Could you please send me a link for subpage help? Then I'll pass all the content from the user pages to the subpages and then you can delete them when they're empty, OK? A pleasure. Omegasonic13 (Agent Omega) Over and Out (talk) 18:44, November 16, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:User pages Thanks from the deepest of my heart for teaching me how to do subpages. Omegasonic13 (Agent Omega) Over and Out (talk) 14:49, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi 760. New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald staff 11:51, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Spinny Thing Hello Jes How did you make that thing in the infobox on your userpage where your penguin spins around? I would love to know. 17:26, November 27, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:Spinny Thing What program do you use? 18:22, November 27, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:Spinny Thing Oh, ok. Different Question: how did you get the pictures to be cutouts :P 18:49, November 27, 2013 (UTC) :I used the magic eraser tool in Photoshop to erase each frames white background. Jeserator [[User talk:Jeserator|''HAIL TO THE REDSKINS!!!]] 19:19, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Happy Thanksgiving from Phineas99 Hi there! Happy Thanksgiving from me! Phineas99cp! :) Here is a present I made for you! P.S. Don´t get too fat! The turkey is extremely delicious! :P CPWikiThanksgivingGift.png [[User:Historicalcp|'Agent Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| '''Reporting' ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| for ]] November 30, 2013 New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald staff 12:03, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Graphics Hello. I was just wondering how you got your in-game images (of items) to be so clear. Any tips on how to do it would make me very grateful. Thanks. --Roger6881 16:33, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas to you! RE:StampInfobox Hi Jes, In general, most stamps' sizes are either horizontal rectangles or perfect square, so the width should remain 120px (the general size). For some reason, it seems like the reized image is the former file version, rather than the new one- this could be temporarily due to server caching but i don't know for sure. Anyway feel free to add the imagesize parameter. P.S. sorry about the delay im my reply, i'm having some technical issues. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:50, December 22, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:StampInfobox (yeah lots of REs lol) Hi Jes, All right, the imagesize parameter is now added to the template, you can now use it. Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:05, December 22, 2013 (UTC) :Ok cool, thanks! --Jeserator [[User talk:Jeserator|''HAIL TO THE REDSKINS!!!]] 20:07, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Whether you are celebrating Christmas or not, '''HAPPY HOLIDAYS!' :) -- Dps04talk 04:55, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas! 18:01, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Happy Holidays from Phineas99! Hey there! I have made a gift for you, happy holidays! :D [[User:Historicalcp|'Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Jingle Bells! ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| Jingle Bells! ]] December 24, 2013 Re: Deletions Done. Thanks again, Jeserator. -- 04:09, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Congrats! Jes, congrats on getting the Patroller promotion! :D Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 21:51, January 23, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks! --Jeserator 21: 55, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Hello WHERE THE PEWP ARE YOU Ain't nobody got time fo' dat! 15:20, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hello Ah okay, well, congrats on becoming patroller. HAPPY FEBRUARY BWAHA Ain't nobody got time fo' dat! 19:02, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Congratulations! You successfully deleted File:Fireworks.jpg. In celebration of this amazing achievement, I now award you with a cookie (wasn't my idea, it was Putin's; He commanded me to do so). Anyways, enjoy it. Kallie Jo (talk) 15:15, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Old icon Hi Jes, I saw the old icon of the Brown Stripe Fedora that you uploaded, which i haven't seen in any archive, and i was wondering how you got it. May i ask how? Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:07, March 11, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE:Old icon Hi Jes, Thank you :) The final result looks really neat! Penguin-Pal (talk) 08:25, March 12, 2014 (UTC) RE:Licensing Reminder Sorry,I forgot that.Well, I must be more observant the next time. Thank you for tell me :). Hakkan123 (talk) 01:52, March 24, 2014 (UTC) RE:Manual of Style Thanks for pointing out these errors, I have fixed them. If you find anything else that should be fixed on protected pages like that one, just let me know! Kallie Jo (talk) 20:22, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Subject Here Hello!. The Puffle Cat You Editted, Is A Bad Idea (Currently This Isnt A Cat Puffle It Is A Racoon Puffle The Is Not Realeased) Timothystambonclubpenguin (talk) 18:03, April 3, 2014 (UTC) RE:SVG In-game images Hi Jess, You can find the instructions of how to do that here, which show how to get the item's sprite and convert it to SVG, and how to join it with the penguin sprite (i use Inkscape but you can use Illustrator/other if you'd like). I have yet to post the full instructions on how to get the penguin sprite SVG (i was too lazy to post everything on a single publish :P), but i made sure to include an image that already has the most common sprites of penguin, which can be found here. It has two penguins as some items' sprites have different sizes after the swf2svg conversion, so just keep the one that matches the item size for a given item. There is another size that i have yet to match the dimensions for, but i'll try to do that as soon as possible. P.S. sorry if the instructions are kida long :P but i just wanted to make sure that each one fo the steps is clear. And yeah, it should take less time than screenshotting in-game. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:36, April 4, 2014 (UTC) RE:Userpage Lock Thanks for letting me know. :) Kallie Jo (talk) 21:55, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Subject Here Hey. How am I suppose 2 give u a source when it came from my brain! Plus its obvious! I simply want 2 share my knowledge with all of u guys. Jojobeanz (talk) 20:19, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Subject Here I'm sorry:[ Plz forgive me for being such a jerk.I took some time to look at ur profile and u look like a very nice guy! Plz except my apology. Lets make up and be friends ok Jojobeanz (talk) 20:53, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Hi Jeserator --'Kyfur' (talk) 02:47, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Happy Easter! Happy Easter from Dps04! -- Dps04talk 17:18, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Happy Easter 2014! [[User:Phineas99cp|'6th' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| Penguin ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| Pirate ]] April 21, 2014 Happy Earth Day from Mariocart25 Mariocart25 02:01, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Happy Earth Day! Hey its your friend Cool Pixels and this an Earth Day Greeting Card for you and Don't forget the Three Earth Day Words Reduce, Reuse and Recycle! [[User:Cool Pixels|'Reduce,' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Reuse ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| and ]] 05:56, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Proper Licensing Hi. You told me on my talk page that I was putting on unlicensed pictures. I have been using the "upload to gallery" option which doesn't show any kind of licensing option. Anyways, is there a way to license what I have already uploaded? Thx :) Cameraman22 (talk) 18:43, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Igloo Contest Voting Started at http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Cool_Pixels/Igloo_Contest and The voting will be over after 6 days (30th April!) You are invited to vote for The Best Igloo and may the best one win! All the Contestants (Your Friends) are waiting for your Votes! Please Vote! ' [[User:Cool Pixels|'Igloo Backyard;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| '''Puffle Food;' ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Puffle Party, ]] 15:34, April 24, 2014 (UTC)' Proper copyright for photo How do I do it again? Okpuddles (talk) 18:11, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Lol. Nice! I saw this on the History page "I have one too. abrakadabra etc" Lol nice :P Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 22:24, April 29, 2014 (UTC) :Lol, glad to see that you noticed that. I was trying to get a chuckle out of someone from it. :P :Jeserator [[User talk:Jeserator|''HAIL TO THE REDSKINS!]] 22:28, April 29, 2014 (UTC) RE:SVG issue Hi Jes, Maybe the instructions that i gave were not very clear- i apologize if that's the case (but the final result looks better than the hat, i must say :P). Here are two other versions that i hope they would work: #Open the file with the in-game penguins. #Open the item sprite file. #Select and copy the item. #Paste it in the file with the penguins' sprites. It should be insterted near your cursor. #Copy the X position of the item from its original SVG file. #Apply it on the item that you pasted in the file with the penguins' sprites. Then the in-game item sprite and the penguin sprite should be placed correctly relatively to each other. Then you can crop the image. Or in a visual tutorial: #Opening both files to start http://prntscr.com/3f8mkh #Copy the i-g item to the penguin sprite file http://prntscr.com/3f8mpk #Copy the X and Y positionings of the original i-g item to the one that you've just pasted http://prntscr.com/3f8n90 #What it should look like now http://prntscr.com/3f8nmm #After deleting the other penguin sprites, leaving only the one with the correct size http://prntscr.com/3f8nuc If it still doesn't work, maybe it has to do with your screen size. Though i'm not entirely sure if that's the reason, as i used this method both in my PC (1280×72) and on my laptop (1366×728) and it seems to work. Perhaps it has to do with some custom inkscape preferences, though i'm not sure if that's the reason either, as the files should keep their relativity. If you're still getting this problem, please let me know- i'll try to figure out what causes this. Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:04, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Hi!! Guess who got a present ✓ Kyfur (talk) 04:54, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Memories from when I was a noob Lol I found these pics in my gallery, JesChrisfun3.png JesChrisfun2.png JesChrisfun.png The good ol' times Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 14:21, May 4, 2014 (UTC) :Ah, I remember that day. Good times, good times... :P :Jeserator [[User talk:Jeserator|''HAIL TO THE REDSKINS!]] 23:17, May 4, 2014 (UTC) User Protection So will you unprotect my user page when i get less than 40% of my editing on my page? Please reply! - Bongi6, Date: 5/6/14 Deleting my image Hello, Just wondering why you deleted my image to replace it with your own. Is there something wrong with it? If so, please let me know. Thanks. --Roger6881 (talk) 20:10, May 7, 2014 (UTC) :No, no bad feelings here. Why would I have any, you were only improving something. Thanks for letting me know about that and thanks once again for improving it. --Roger6881 (talk) 06:43, May 8, 2014 (UTC) RE:Player Card images Hi Jess, There is a way of (kinda) getting it, but unfortunetely, the only way that i've found for doing it is by relying on the PNG image from the cdn.avatar, and it takes a couple of minutes to complete. So: too long XP #You download this SVG file (it has some instructions but they are rather "compressed" so i'll post these anyway :P) #Open the cdn PNG image with that item in GIMP (or any image editor that you like). If the item also exists in the avatar images of CP, that would be even easier to get. #Generate a SVG file of the ''/paper/ID.swf file in the same way that you did for the in-game images. If the converter from wonderfl.net doesn't convert the entire image, try using CPWN's SWF renderer- it works in most cases. #Take the width of the item from the cdn image, discluding any pixels with transparency on the sides if there are any. #*If there are any transparent pixels on the right and left, add the opacity of the two most solid pixels- one from the left and one from the right (for each pixel, a number from 0-1, where 0 is fully transparent, and 1 is 100% solid) and add them to the number that you got on stage 4. For instance, if the "solid" width was 120px, the left most solid pixel was 24% solid, and the one of the right was 57% solid, you add 120+0.24+0.57 and get 120.81. #*I don't know about Pint.NET or others, but in GIMP, for instance, if you select the Color Picker tool, hold Shift and press a pixel, it also gives you its opacity. #Take the number that you got from step 4 and its sub section. This will be the width for the player card item's SVG image. #Repeat steps 4-5n, but with the height. This is required because sometimes the proportions between the height to the width with the paper SVG are incorrect. #Now, in the cdn PNG image, take the distance of the item from the left (from the left most solid pixel) and subtract the opacity of the transparent pixel from its left, if there is one (for instance, 120px from the left, and 1 pixel with 42% opacity; 120-0.42=119.58. #Take the value from step 7, and use it as the X position of the SVG item. #Repeat stages 7-8, but with the height. #*Note that Inkscape measures the vertical distance (Y) from the bottom, while image editors such as GIMP take it from the top of the image. An easy way to measure it, if there isn't any tool that is specifically for measurements, is by drawing a rectangle, that one of its sides touches the bottom of the image, while the opposite side touches the bottom of the most bottom solid pixel. There should be some sort of notation of the width and height of the rectange that you draw. #Now you position the item SVG, with its new X and Y values, on top of the file that i linked above. The difference that you mentioned is probably the little gap between each one of the paths in the SVG image. This happens both in web brwosers and in some editors as well, unlike flash, where there is no gap (which makes screenshots a bit more reliable). However, this can be solved by increasing the dimensions of the source image- the gap relative to the new size of the image should be smaller, and thereby display the image as it should be. I've tried to do something about it in my test wiki (it worked but it made all images square XP probably a duplicated code but ill try to fix it). P.S. sorry for flooding your talk page with a 3.7kb-flow of tutorial :P Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:01, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Summer Shenanigans 2014! Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 01:23, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Re: Video to Gif Hey, Jeserator. For the GIMP plugin you were looking for, I've found a link on SourceForge and one on Softpedia. If GAP still doesn't work for you, you could try using Camtasia Studio, as that program has an option to output to .gif. Camtasia was actually the program I used to create File:Dubstep Puffle GIF.gif and File:Dwk.gif. I then used Photoshop to remove excessive frames, crop, and add transparency, but I believe that part can be done in GIMP without any plugins. Hope this helps, -- 00:57, June 2, 2014 (UTC) :Awesome, I'm glad it worked out for you! :D :-- 04:11, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Unfair Happiness I was unfairly kicked 16 times by CPCB and I got banned just because I was happy. :'( Ssss...BOOM (talk) 00:43, June 4, 2014 (UTC)Minecraft Creeper :Sorry, but I wasn't in chat at the time. If you would like to discuss your ban more thoroughly, I suggest you speak to the one who banned you, Techman129. Also, next time please do not create a blog post full of rage about it, civilly discuss it with your banner through their talk. Jeserator ''HAIL TO THE REDSKINS!'' Reply Running the typo fix function in AWB now. Might take an hour or two because there is no way to get a list of all the mainspace pages without redirects included (that I know of). Kallie Jo (talk) 18:34, June 21, 2014 (UTC)